


The Cain Instinct

by Carneilum



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: i might add to this later, im back at it, posting npc backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carneilum/pseuds/Carneilum
Summary: Bartering with the Fae is a death sentence. For these 2 sisters, its all they can do to stay alive.





	The Cain Instinct

It had taken months, years realistically, to gain a court with the Count of Autumn, Johann. He was elusive, dodging behind walls of bureaucracy and ridiculous courtesy. But, I had finally done it. He was a small man, hidden behind a large ornate desk and two towering elves. My sister twitched behind me, wrapped in every scrap of clothing I could scrounge up during our time in the winter court. Her hands fidgeted, reaching forward for my hand. I brush it away, glancing at her pointedly before turning back towards the Royal in front of me.

“Surely you understand the difficulty of leaving? Changelings rarely get allowed leave, but to be allowed to never come back? Impossible.” He spreads his hands out, like laying an invisible hand of cards on the desk in front of him, hoping his bluff would work.

“Surely you understand the gravity of your precarious situation? Denying the daughters of the Queen their humble request?” His face pales, his meager hand losing against a royal flush made up of 5 aces. “I mean, surely a Count, one so fresh to his position, would know better than to deny a Royal? Or shall I send my darling sister to fetch mother?” Johann pales further, waving his hands in front of himself.

“No no, we wouldn’t want to bother her Majesty. I can have a guide escort you to the nearby human town within the hour.” Johann waves a hand at one of the elves, but I raise a hand to stop them. If the Queen knew we were escaping she’d have us put to death.

“We can get out ourselves. No need to pull some poor soul away from the festivities. We just needed to have an open portal.” My sister nods, her head rustling the fabric of her hood. Johann stands, a sigh pushing its way out of his body before walking around to the front of the desk.

“Okay. You two be safe. You have my blessing, and as you both must know that’s a hard thing to get from a Royal. Now go on, Teagan will be waiting at the end of the road to let you out.” He flashes us a smile before we leave, anxiety pulsing through my limbs. Once out of the door, Rose is the first to break the silence.

“Okay, keep a cool head alright? We’re almost out.” Her hand lands on my shoulder, squeezing it gently before going forward down the road. It was the Winter Solstice, mother had her hands full with the city-wide festivities, she wouldn’t notice two children leaving before we were long gone. 


End file.
